totaldramaislandfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Total Drama Disneyland
Welcome to total drama disneyland! I'm Chris McLean, and i'm introducing the 34 contestants who will spent some months on This Childhood themepark: Disneyland! 6 New characters are arriving on the monorail, While i show you the locations for this show! the elimination takes place on the main street. If you don't receive a mickey ice cream bar, you will walk the main street of shame and take the monorail of the losers and leave. The winner will receive all the secrets of the park and if they want, they can get a job in here. Ha-Ha! Also the confessional takes place in cinderella's cas tle where contestants can talk about their moments on the swoh or vote off someone in the elimination ceremony. Who will conquer this show? See you next time In Total, Drama, Disneyland! Episode 1: Space mountain star hunt - Part 1 Chris McLean: Welcome to disneyland! today, 27 contestants are going to this park via the monorail. Instead of 34, we have no one to sign up (sad face) But well! First we have here our first contestant to Arrive: Luis! Luis: (arrives) hey bros! the rich dude from pinewood's is here to conquer this treasure! Chris McLean: Luis! hey there! (brofist) i heard you watch pewdiepie so much huh? Luis: Yeah! Chris McLean: Well then. Next, we have courtney! Courtney: It's very nice to meet you Chris. My lawyer brought me back here. Chris McLean: Yep, i know. Next ones: Ann and Harold! Ann: Hey there, It's going to be a relly exciting show today. Harold: My skills will be totally perfect for here. Chris McLean: Yeah, Next we have Zoey and Austin! Zoey: Hi Chris! I'm glad Mike will be here... (Gushes over mike) ChrisMcLean: Ok. Austin! you're from Pinewood too? Austin: Yep. That's it. (A few other contestants arrive. The last one is Kirsten) Kirsten: (Looking at the contestants, with a smile) Hey there people. As you can see, i'm from Plumtown, and i came here to win this time. (Glares at Ezekiel, In his feral form) You look like that creature of LOTR, right? There, a free wig. (handles wig to zeke) Ezekiel: Aw man, I though she could handle me dollars. ChrisMcLean: Well, Well. 27 Contestants who will spent months on- Owen: MONTHS?! How many? ChrisMcLean: Depends on the episodes and challanges i will announce. Owen: NOOOOOOO- Heather: Shut it! well chris, what's our challenge? ChrisMcLean: Your first challenge is to collect stars from the space mountain over there: (Cuts to a scene of the ride) Leshawna: And how we are gonna doit it, huh? (Cuts to a spacefield of the contestants, inside the space mountain) Uh... Where is the Earth? ChrisMcLean: Okey! we are going to announce the teams! episode.The campers who compete are: Lindsay, DJ, Beth, Harold, Ezekiel, Bridgette, Cody, Geoff, Heather, Courtney, Gwen, Noah, Owen, Tyler, Duncan,Trent, Tyler, Izzy, You're gonna be: The suspicious mickeys! Duncan: Really? I only wanted rebel mickeys. Chris McLean: Next, Jo, Brick, B, Dawn, Dakota, Scott, Anne Maria,Cameron, Mike, You will be the Grumpy Donalds! Mike: (as Chester) Well, the Grumpy fits me. ChrisMcLean: Um. Yeah captain personality. Next, we have Jo, Zoey, Austin, Lighthing, Alejandro, Sierra, Kirsten, Ann, Luis, Jason, Jehnny, You will be the Hilarious Goofys! Ann: (High fives Kirsten) Yes! he's our favorite! right? Kirsten: Heck yea! Episode 1: Space mountain star hunt - Part 2 Christian: (On PC) Well, this caption: Demeritville is hilarious a little bit. Chef: (Shuts christian's Laptop) wait, you're not supossed to advertise the NEXT CHALLANGE!? Christian: Um, yes, yes! (nervous) i will! (runs away) Alejandro: Well lady, i will help you. Heather: Oh thanks. (grabs stars) Ann: (Streching her hand to reach a pink star) Unnhh...Unhhh..Must...Catch...Star...I...I... (cathces it) I got i- (falls) Luis: Ow. That's gonna leave a- Geoff: Mark! Luis: No! that's gonna leave a bad memory, duh! Dakota: Nuts, Mike is transformed into a weird woman and jumping around. (confessional) As i can see, this challange is totally easy. But having a personality dude around here is making feeling me uncorfortable. Jehnny: (In confessional, with a star sweater) Look at my camouflage! no one can reach those stars! (smiles) Cody: Wow, What's that green glowing star? (reaches hsi hand to touch the star) Jehnny: (Slaps Cody) HA! no one's touching my body! Christian: (panting) well, who won? Chris McLean: Check the results. Christian: (Reading the list of results) mhmm. I see. Some contestants got very well in the challange, but some of them fell like my accident back in saturday, 13 of february 2010, (shows his scar on his right knee) Well, the winner is Gwen! Gwen: Woohoo! Hurrah! Mike: It's cool you won darling! Gwen: Darling? Christian: Well, the hilarious goofys must get into the elimination ceremony. And if some team member who doesn't come will get 5 DEMERITS. Lighthing: Demerits? Dawn: Haven't you checked warnings at wawerly academy? Lighthing: Um... Nope. Christian: (in elimination ceremony with the Hilarious Goofys) Everyone voted and made their choices as well. In this tray there are 10 Mickey shaped ice creams. When i call your names, Each one will receive it's Ice cream bar. The one who doesn't receive it, will walk on the main street of shame, take the monorail of the losers and depart and never EVER return! (Zoey turns pale) Alright! the elimination begans! (Handles ice cream bars) Jo, Zoey, Austin, Lighthing, Alejandro, Sierra, Kirsten, Luis, Jehnny. (Ann and Jason are the 2 who din't have their ice creams) Okay, everyone listen! This is the last ice cream to be given to soemone.(Focuses on ann and jason.) Ann! Ann: T.G.I.G.I.! Jason: T.G.I.G.I.? Ann: Thank God I Got It! Remember your katy perry lines! Jason: fine. Time to kill creepers for now. ( jason is seen walking on the main street of shame) Christian: Okay, everyone, enjoy your night with the others, You're safe for now. (Camera cuts to Jason taking the monorail of the losers) Jason: As you can see, people, I was the worse on the challange, because the stars were so shiny and they make me blind. Well, almost. Now i'm returning to my homeplace to kill creepers and Watch Swoozie on my way home. (Inside the monorail, texting a message on his phone) Aw come on! He never respond s me! hey! where's the signal!? Episode 3: Expendition Everest Climb Christian: The last time on Total Drama Disneyland: Many contestants of both seasons 1 to 4 with 6 new ones decided to spend months on Disneyland. Their first challange was to collect all the stars until the space mountain song finishes. Many of them were agile on it, while others almost became blind. Hehe! On the main street ceremony, two kids were remaining without their ice cream bars, and the one who got safe for elimination was Ann, her toque is really in a Good style! The eliminated was jason, meaning that he was lazy on the challenge or something... (shows a flashback of jason almost getting blind by the star) so, who will win? see it in Total, Drama, Disneyland! Kirsten: (in confessional) Well, that stupid redhead Jason walked away, so he can't annoy me WITH creepers stories full of crap. Thank god we are going to Animal Kingdom. Austin: (in confessional) My favorite disney character is Rafiki, that means i'm not sure if the challenge will it be about him... (sighs) Beth:(in confessional) I don't know why this bus haves a confessional? (tries to take camera from the mirror) ugh, i can't make it. This confessional haves a bathroom every time. Can you make have a luxury one that the second season haves? Christian: (leaves the bus after Owen) Welcome, to Animal Kingdom everyone! Luis: Anyway, what's the food chef's cooking on this place? Chef: Well, good answer Luis. It will be the same! Luis: (groans) oh well! (shrugs) Christian: Okay. This challange will be to climb the mount everest without being caught by Zeke who will be dressed as a Yeti. (Throws Yeti costume to Ezekiel) Ezekiel: Well, prepare to lose to the Zeke again! well... Where are the cabins? Christian: The cabins will be on the camp Mickey and Minnie over there. (camera shows the camp) Courtney: Am i too old of the names Mickey and Minnie? Christian: Hakuna Matata to yourself Courtney! There's no prob! Luis: Yeah, then why do you signed for this competition, huh, Courtney? Courtney: Because i wanted to WIN! I wanted to- Ugh enough! (storms off to the cabins) Christian:(Reading Surviving High School, the novel) Okay. The Suspicious Mickeys will go to the big cabin with the Grumpy donalds and the Hilarious Goffys will be inside a treehouse on The tree of Discovery. Jo: Ugh, well, i think Jehnny and i will have FUN in here. Jehnny: (Gulps) Christian: Okay, Zeke, i know you turned feral on 2010 or in 2011 something. Ezekiel: (Trying the Yeti costume) Yes, and why? eh? Christian: Well, you hid in the cargo hold, so you made something right: never give up. Ezekiel: Uh, yes, i knew that. Christian: (After campers changed to their winter clothes) Okay. Ezekiel is somewhere on the mountain. You guys will take a train to discover treasures of Nepal without being kidnapped to Zeke. If he catches you, he will bring you to the cave of Darkness... Lindsay: To be eaten by him? Christian: No! to be inside that cave until someone wins! Lindsay: Oh. Beth: She's sometime's an airhead. (Pats Lindsay) But she is considered for the competition anyway. Christian: You're right. (Camera cuts to the Expedition's Everest train station) Brick: Can this station have Jeeps? Cameron: Nope. Jeeps are not avaible in this challange. Christian: Actually, thanks for the advice Cameron. But i could do it by mytself. Okay, everyone Aboard! Gwen: (On the trains) I have to say, this train is sooo slow. Harold: It is slow because it matters! Dakota: (On the Grumpy donalds train) I really wanted Sam to come. (cries) Dawn: It's okay. He will be in here. Don't worry. Dakota: Sniff... Thanks. Noah: (After seeing the broken train track) Okay. Death in 6 seconds. Trent: Did the Yeti made it? DJ: I guess we have to- (Train goes backwards) AAAAAAAHH!! Izzy: Wheee! hee hee hee! Lighting: Okay. The train stopped. What we are gonna do now? Mike: (As Manitoba Smith) This way! B: ... Dawn: This is so dark. Why we don't have a- (Kidnapped by Yeti) AAAH!! Dakota: That must be- (Kidnapped by Yeti) Eeek! Cameron: Oh come on! two girls kidnapped at the same time?! Mike: Nah, it will just be like- (Ezekiel kidnapps him) Waaah! Cody: (after finding a Nepal treasure) Cool! Look at all this stuff for the old Nepal! Heather: It's good to get someone who loves candy treasures. (hears Tyler screaming for help) Oh, i gotta go. Tyler: (Kidnapped by ezekiel, his hands covered in his mouth) mmph! mmphh! Heather: I got you! (Jumps to Tyler, but falls) Ow! My chin! Trent: (Inside the cave) Aw man, this sucks. Tyler: With Zeke the Yeti is so scary now.) Anne Maria: Ugh, i'm tired to walk on this darkness. (spots Christian's Diary) Woah. A Diary covered in candy wrapping? awesome. (picks up Diary) Christian: (Knocks over his Diary Directly from Anne Maria's hands) That's 3 demerits, Anne. Now go to the cave right now or i will make it even 6! Because you found my Diary! Anne Maria: Aw geez! Christian: The winners are the Suspicious Mickeys and the Hilarious Goffys! Owen: Woohoo! we won! Christian: (Unmasks Ezekiel) Well, the Grumpy Donalds will go to the Oasis Elimination ceremony for now. Christian: (After everyone got their mickey's ice cream bars) Okay. Two contestants did not made the challange well, and That's Scott and Anne Maria. Scott is a good player, but he fell asleep during the train challange. And i'm really upset about that. (Scott gets embarassed) Anne, You found my old diary and it's dissapointing to you too. Because i'm really mad at you. Okay! The ice cream bar goes to... Scott! Scott: Alright. Demerit party for Anne Maria guys! Anne Maria: (Upset) Alright. I don't care! I couldn't be that curious! STUPID REALITY!! (Runs away angrily) Christian: Scott gets 2 credits of being safe by doing nothing on the challange as well. Everyone want a story of Rita Hallowell? Dawn: Why not? Anne Maria: (Boarding the monorail of the Losers) Okay. I guess Christian couldn't trick me with his diary pretending it was a old book. But luckily i'm free of Dakota. (Smiles)